icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
1970–71 QMJHL season
The 1970–71 QMJHL season was the 2nd season in the history of the Quebec Major Junior Hockey League. Ten teams played 62 games each in the schedule. The league dissolved the East and West Divisions. The Frank J. Selke Memorial Trophy is first awarded to the most sportsmanlike player, after being the trophy for the West Division champions in the previous season. The Quebec Remparts repeated as first place in the regular season, and won their second President's Cup, defeating the Shawinigan Bruins in the finals. After the winning the league championship, the Remparts prevailed three games to two in a controversial eastern Canada Final versus the St. Catharines Black Hawks of the Ontario Hockey Association. The Remparts then won the 1970-71 Memorial Cup Final in shortened series by defeating the Edmonton Oil Kings two games to none. Team changes * The Laval Saints ceased operations. * East and West divisions are dissolved. Final standings Note: GP = Games played; W = Wins; L = Losses; T = Ties; Pts = Points; GF = Goals For; GA = Goals Against *complete list of standings. Scoring leaders Note: GP = Games played; G = Goals; A = Assists; Pts = Points; PIM = Penalties in minutes Playoffs Guy Lafleur was the leading scorer of the playoffs with 43 points (22 goals, 21 assists). ;Quarterfinals * Quebec Remparts defeated Verdun Maple Leafs 9 points to 1. * Shawinigan Bruins defeated Saint-Jérôme Alouettes 8 points to 2. * Trois-Rivières Ducs defeated Sorel Éperviers 8 points to 6. * Sherbrooke Castors defeated Drummondville Rangers 8 points to 4. ;Semifinals * Quebec Remparts defeated Trois-Rivières Ducs 8 points to 0. * Shawinigan Bruins defeated Sherbrooke Castors 9 points to 1. ;Finals * Quebec Remparts defeated Shawinigan Bruins 8 points to 2. All-star teams ;First team * Goalkeeper - Michel Deguise, Sorel Éperviers * Left defence - Pierre Roy, Quebec Remparts * Right defence - Richard Campeau, Sorel Éperviers * Left winger - Jacques Richard, Quebec Remparts * Centreman - Richard Leduc, Trois-Rivières Ducs * Right winger - Guy Lafleur, Quebec Remparts * Coach - Claude Dolbec, Shawinigan Bruins ;Second team * Goalkeeper - Raynald Bélanger, Shawinigan Bruins * Left defence - Pierre Archambault, Saint-Jérôme Alouettes * Right defence - Michel Ruest, Cornwall Royals * Left winger - Normand Dubé, Sherbrooke Castors * Centreman - André Savard, Quebec Remparts * Right winger - Yves Bergeron, Shawinigan Bruins * Coach - Maurice Filion, Quebec Remparts * List of First/Second/Rookie team all-stars. Trophies and awards ;Team *President's Cup - Playoff champions, Quebec Remparts *Jean Rougeau Trophy - Regular Season Champions, Quebec Remparts ;Player *Jean Béliveau Trophy - Top Scorer, Guy Lafleur, Quebec Remparts *Jacques Plante Memorial Trophy - Best GAA, Raynald Fortier, Quebec Remparts *Michel Bergeron Trophy - Rookie of the Year, Bob Murphy, Cornwall Royals *Frank J. Selke Memorial Trophy - Most sportsmanlike player, Normand Dubé, Sherbrooke Castors Team Photos Game Ads 70-71QMJHLShawiniganGameAd.jpg|Shawinigan 70-71QMJHLQuebecGameAd.jpg|Quebec City References * Official QMJHL Website * www.hockeydb.com/ QMJHL Category:Quebec Major Junior Hockey League seasons